


Nightmares

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: . Nightmares, Brother!Stiles, Fluff, Multi, Protective Malia, Reader Insert, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: Malia comes to comfort you when you have nightmares about your older brother, Stiles, dying.





	

Malia laid awake next to Stiles still not used to sleeping in her human form or in a house on a bed. She could hear 3 steady heartbeats in the house with her; Stiles, his little sister and his dad. Malia liked the sheriff, he was kind and accepted her into his house. She didn't know his little sister Y/n very well, she was a shy kid but Malia felt a need to protect her like she did for Stiles.

That was why when Malia could hear Y/n quietly crying in her room she immediately went to her room to see what was wrong. She quietly padded across the hallway and gently pushed Y/n's door open. She could see her curled up in a ball on her bed crying.

'Y/n what's wrong? ' Malia asked tentatively as she walked toward her bed. 

' I'm scared Malia' Y/n whispered to her and started to cry more. Malia sat down on the bed and Y/n jumped into her arms. Malia wrapped her arms around the girl and stroked her back soothingly. 

'What are you scared of, you know Stiles would never let anything hurt you and the whole pack would protect you. ' 

' I'm not scared for me, I'm scared something is going to happen to Stiles. I keep having a dream that I find him ripped to shreds out in the woods. I can't live without my brother Malia, I need him and dad needs him. I can't lose him.' Y/n sobbed into her chest and Malia held her tighter. 

'I would never let anything bad happen to your brother Y/n, do you understand? You will never lose him, I will keep him safe, I promise, okay?' Malia told her fiercely. Y/n nodded but didn't let go and eventually the two fell asleep taking comfort from the other


End file.
